Mushrooming
by Kehrico
Summary: In which mushrooms are used in love. [HikaruxKaoru][Oneshot]


"Sempai, please stop growing mushrooms in the corner."

Hikaru looked up from the gleaming pink table he, Kaoru, and the rest of the Host Club, excluding Kyouya, were sitting at to glance at the humorous scene before him. Tamaki was growing mushrooms, as usual, in the corner of the room, like he always did when Haruhi made a blunt comment offending him, while the said girl was trying her best to stop Tamaki from making the corner of the cheery room look so uncharacteristically gloomy. A smile tugged on his lips, making Kaoru glance upwards, also. He chuckled lightly at the sight of the cartoonish pair while Hikaru called out,

"Lord, what are you going to do with all of those mushrooms? We certainly can't have them at the party today!"

Tamaki snapped out of his sorrow and stood up quickly, turned around, and pointed at Hikaru in the same speedy move.

"You are absolutely right!" Tamaki shouted, "I must stop this childish sorrow and get ready for the party!"

And with that, Tamaki dashed off, calling over his shoulder,

"All of you must get ready, too! Quick, get the decorations up! I must find Mommy!"

The rest of the Host Club blinked as Tamaki dissapeared from sight, before setting up the decorations as they were told. Banners and curtains were set up, while tables, chairs, and other large accessories were later placed around the room with some help. In only a few hours before the party was to be started, everything was set up, and the Host Club finally put on all of their costumes, Tamaki fussing over a cut in Kyouya's costume, and Hani celebrating with cake. While the Host Club chatted before the party began, something caught Haruhi's eye, and she whispered to Kyouya, who calmly informed Tamaki about it, which, of course, caused Tamaki to panic.

"The mushrooms! They're still there! What are we going to do about them!" Tamaki cried dramatically, before scooping them up and weeping. Then, an idea popped into his head, and he tossed the bunches of mushrooms to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"You guys! You two are great gluttons! Eat these mushrooms, quick!"

Kaoru and Hikaru snorted disdainfully at being called 'great gluttons', but Hikaru did as he was told. Kaoru, however, looked at them uncertainly, and refused to eat any, even as the room slowly filled with people. Hikaru glanced at Kaoru questioningly before popping another mushroom into his mouth.

"Hey, Kaoru, why aren't you eating any mushrooms?"

Kaoru winced, but answered back truthfully.

"Well.. Um.. I've never tasted a mushroom before, and it looks very.. disgusting."

Hikaru smiled, and pushed a mushroom in Kaoru's direction, quirking an eyebrow when Kaoru shrank back.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, just try it!"

"No! I bet I won't like it!" Kaoru protested.

"I bet you will!"

"I bet I won't!"

The bickering went on for a few more minutes, before Hikaru gave up, sighed, and chewed thoughtfully on the bottom of a mushroom while surveying the now crowded room. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and had to bite his lip to stop from biting off the rest of the mushroom dangling out of Hikaru's lips.

'It's a mushroom, it looks disgusting,' Kaoru told himself, 'It look repulsive.. and it's dangling out of Hikaru's lips-- No!' Kaoru shook his head, blushing lightly, and gained a curious look from Hikaru. 'Mushrooms are disgusting, and I won't eat one, even if it's hanging out of HIkaru's-- Aw, heck, I'll give it a shot.'

And with that, Kaoru bit off a very large amount of the mushroom hanging out of Hikaru's mouth, leaving very little space between their faces, causing many girls hanging around to swoon. Hikaru snapped out of his daze, and his eyes widened at the close contact between him and his twin. They both broke apart, blushing madly and averting their gazes to anything but eachother. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hikaru took notice that Kaoru just ate a part of a mushroom. He looked back at Kaoru, and smiled.

"So.. How was your mushroom?"

Kaoru blinked, before realizing that he had just eaten a mushroom, and grinned.

"I like it now."

End


End file.
